With All My Heart And More
by Meme-Ann
Summary: Charlie and Adam are finally married and ready spend their lives together, but does destiny have other plans? Slash.Follows Saving A Love, Chasing A Dream.
1. 1

Adam's POV  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Charlie's face, sleeping, he was so beautiful while sleeping. Like usual his lips were slightly parted exposing mildly cocked teeth. I smiled and rolled over to look out the window. It was dawn and a dim gray light was casting through the panes. I gently rose from the bed, trying not to disturb my new husband. My new husband, MY NEW HUSBAND, I couldn't get over those words. I could hardly just the day before, in front of all our friends and those we hold dear, we'd exchanged vows.  
  
I slipped out of the room and slid my feet into his slippers, which he'd left in the hall, in out late night, mad dash to the bedroom the ay before. Guy had really come through getting us that cabin to spend the weekend in. It was romantic and peaceful. I wondered out onto the porch in my cotton pants and sweat suit and watched as puffs of smoke left my mouth in the cool air. The swirled up into the sky and vanished, becoming part of the morning clouds.  
  
I shivered and raised the coffee mug that was in my hand to lips, letting the hot liquid warm my insides. For no real reason I stared off at the horizon like the damsel of some fairy tale, and giggled at the thought of my prince charming still comfy in the nest we'd made. I stood there on the patio and watched the sunrise as if I'd never seen it before. Everything seemed so new to me. I fiddled with the shiny silver band on my left middle finger and slipped it off to reread the inscription. 'With all my heart and more' it said, and still does, though now the words have faded some and the silver doesn't gleam the same as it use to.  
  
I put my ring back on and headed back into the house, beaming at nothing but the thought of spending the rest of my life with Charlie. I found him still asleep in the bed as I'd left him, only he'd rolled over some and was laying in my spot. Give him an inch and he'll take a mile, that's my Charlie.  
  
I shook my head and removed the slippers and my sweat shirt and wiggled back into bed. I couldn't help it really, as I ran my hand up between his tank top and the skin of his back. My fingers where freezing against his warm flesh and he jumped slightly, squirming backward slightly so more of our bodies were touching. I removed my hand from his shirt and traced the outline of the tattoo he had on the back of his shoulder with my thumb. It's the Ducks' logo and he'd gotten it for his eighteenth birthday, I went with him and had chickened out. I brought my mouth down and kissed the permanent picture on his shoulder and he turned over to face me.  
  
"You're up early." He smiled groggily blinking his eyes.  
  
I reached over and brush the band of my hand over his cheek. "I know, but I love watching you sleep."  
  
Charlie freed his hand from the confines of the comfort and took mine, entwining our figures. "Well that's good, because you're going to be able to do it, everyday for the rest of your life."  
  
"That's all I ask."  
  
"I can't believe you married me."  
  
"I can't believe you asked me." I leaned in and kissed his nose.  
  
My husband grasped either side of my face and captured my mouth with his. I stared into his eyes and placed my hands once again in his shirt, this time over his heart. I could feel it beat against my palm, every thump. It seemed to quicken with each kiss, each movement of my tongue. Things started to get hot and heavy, unfortunately it got to rough and before I knew it I was being rolled over onto my wrist. I winced and Charlie immediately draw back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" His voice trailed off at the sight of the pain caused tears in my eyes.  
  
"I know, I know you didn't." I forced a smile through the agony and reached out to him with the other arm. Pulling him back to my by the front of his boxers.  
  
Charlie gingerly picked up my arm and pressed his lips to my wrist so delicately, it was like he was kissing a new born baby. He cuddled against me and I rested my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his breathing. In truth my wrist had never taken that long to heel before and I'd banged it quite frequently during my hockey career. Somehow whatever my father did to it, that day in his office, was so much worse. I couldn't bring myself to tell Charlie, I knew he blamed himself for it all. I didn't so I wasn't going to allow him too, I just kept it a secret.  
  
"When we get home, I'm going to go to the courthouse and see about having my name changed." I sighed against his neck.  
  
Charlie stroked my hair and snuggled forward more, increasing out contact, soon no part of my body was not touching his. "To what baby?"  
  
"Adam Jonathon Conway." I replied, now suddenly tired from waking so early.  
  
My ears were met with an approving chuckle. "Okay sweetie, you do that." He kissed my forehead once more and closed his eyes as well. Before I realized we'd fallen back to sleep in one another's embrace. 


	2. 2

Charlie's POV  
  
I was laying on the couch in the den with the remote control in my hand, still dressed in my wife beater and shorts. The fireplace in the corner of the room crackled, filling the cabin with radiant warmth. It seemed so weird to me, to be sitting there on my honeymoon. With a contented sigh I closed my eyes and a candid smile crossed my lips. I'd never felt happier, ever in my life then I did right then.  
  
"I could stay here forever." I whispered to nobody in particular, knowing Adam was in the kitchen fixing some tea.  
  
When his familiar voice replied, "It's good to hear you say that, I just called Guy's uncle and asked to stay a few extra days." my eyes popped open and I saw him leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his angelic face.  
  
"Read my mind did you?"  
  
"I did."  
  
Adam walked over the to sofa and picked up my legs to sit down. He rested my stocking feet in this lap and I stifled a giggle as he ran a finger along the soul, tickling them. I think Banksie maybe the only person in the world other then my mom that knows I'm ticklish on the bottom of my feet.  
  
"You wanna laugh, I can feel it." He chimed smugly.  
  
I kicked my foot playfully and chuckled.  
  
"Would you stop?"  
  
"Hmm, I'd love too, but it'll cost you."  
  
"You're already entitled to half of everything I have, what more could you want?"  
  
"Oh, I think a kiss should do it."  
  
I blushed under his eyes like a silly schoolgirl and pursed my lips. He is a fantastic kisser. As his hand comes up to cup the side of my face I catch sight of the long scar on his right wrist and scowl. His body utterly perfect and unmarred other then that mark. Seeing it hurts me sometimes, knowing that I caused it. I should've been holding him the night he slit his wrist, not ignoring him.  
  
Noticing the frown creasing my face he switched positions and brought up the other arm. Partly hidden beneath the long sleeve of his sweatshirt was an ace bandage. The same stretchy brown material he'd wrapped his wrist in during the JR. Goodwill Games. I hadn't noticed it earlier when we'd been cuddling in bed.  
  
"What's that?" I pushed back the cuff of his shirt and rubbed my thumb gently over the fabric.  
  
Adam shook his head. "Nothing, the cold's just making it a little stiff. I'm sure it'll be alright in a couple of days."  
  
"How long has it been like this?"  
  
My new husband exhaled hard and sat up. I could see him bite the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he's had for years. "Just a few days. It's ok really, babe. If it doesn't start feeling better soon I'll go see a doctor."  
  
"If you say so…"  
  
I'd known Adam long enough to know when he was hiding something from me and the old Charlie, the one that hadn't been to anger management would've flown off the handle right then. The new and improved me didn't, I merely rolled my eyes and sighed. If I pushed it would lead to an argument and who wants to spend their honeymoon fighting?  
  
I sat upright and kissed Adam's forehead and put my feet on the hardwood floor. My body was a bit stiff from lying on the couch so long and I had to stretch while I stood up. With a crack of my neck I left the room. 'Walk away from problems Charlie, leave if you can.' That's what my therapist had drilled into my head and then seemed as good a time as any to put it into action.  
  
"Where are you going?" Banksie called after me.  
  
"Just for a walk" I retorted, before going into the bedroom to slip some clothes on.  
  
"Do you want me to come?"  
  
"No, stay here, I'll be back."  
  
As I walked out the back door onto the snow covered patio I had no idea where I was going. In truth I just wanted to get out of the cabin before something bad happened. It was too soon in the marriage to be fighting or arguing about anything. Beside, Adam was smart enough not to hide serious injuries anymore. Wasn't he? That's what I kept telling myself as I walked through the Christmas Village like scene in front of me. I just needed to blow off some steam, then I could return to my husband and everything would be okay. 


	3. 3

~*Before anyone gets confused, the rest of the story will be told as it's happening. Imagine this as the second day of their honeymoon and the first 2 chapters were them discussing what happened the day before and this morning. I know it's weird but you'll see why I had to do it in the end.*~  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I hated lying to Charlie so badly it made my stomach ache. A marriage is based on honesty and I was already being dishonest with him. I felt like a such a jerk and wondered if my new husband could see right through me. Did he know I wasn't telling him the truth? Could he tell that I'd been hiding something from him for months?   
  
Right now, I think I'm going to make us a nice, romantic dinner. Candlelight and all, I've just got too go see what we've got in that pantry. I haven't really had time to go shopping yet. Hehe, we've been busy since we got here. He's just so passionate.  
  
"Babe, I'm back!" The front door opens and I hear Charlie kick off his snow covered boots, followed by the sound of his stocking clad feet skidding across the hardwood floor.  
  
"Stay out there," I command. "on second though, go change, I put some clothes out on our bed for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Good reason. I'll be back."  
  
I smile as I hear him run up the stairs to the bed room, like a little child being chased into bed. His energy is just so amazing. It's also contagious, being around him makes me want too do things. Right now the thing I want to do is get that chicken out of the oven.   
  
Chicken? Check. Wild rice? Check. Maple glazed baby carrots? Check. Yup, everything's ready. Candles are glowing softly and music humming. All I need now is my man, who is on his way down the steps right now.  
  
Charlie nocks gently on the dining room door and I feel my heart thump. "Can I come in now?"  
  
"Uh." I look around to make sure everything's done. "Yup come on in, Sweetie."  
  
The knob turn and the door squeaks open and there standing in the entryway is my husband. Hair slicked back, chin smoothly shaven and dressed in a gray button down shirt that pick up the silvery specks in his eyes. My mouth runs dry at the sight. He never seems to be less gorgeous no matter how many times I look at him. Forever won't be long enough.  
  
"It looks delicious, Adam." He kisses my forehead and wraps an arm around my waist.  
  
I kiss him back and smile. "It is, so sit down and eat it."  
  
There's some lighthearted laughing as we sit at the table, enjoying not only the food, but each other also. As I look across as him, I see how much he's changed and all he's done just to keep me by his side. How could I not love him with all my heart, every fiber of my being. I need too tell him the truth, what I've been hiding from him for months.   
  
"Charlie, baby, I need too tell you something." I begin.  
  
"If it's how you got this chicken so moist I'm all ears." He chuckles, his mouth so full he can barely chew.  
  
"I have cancer. Bone cancer in my wrist. The Doctor called me the night after my father broke my wrist and told me something odd had shown up on the x-ray and asked if I could go back. So I did and they tested it. Malignant Fibrous Histiocytoma, that's the name they gave it after a few days. It seems the disease weakens the bones, making them break so much easier. This is why my wrist is so fragile. I've had it for years and never knew it."  
  
I guess you can imagine that I'd be in terrible shape having gone untreated since I was twelve, but I'm not. In fact I still haven't really developed symptoms, other then small weight loss. It hasn't really effected me yet, so I figured. 'Why tell Charlie? He'll just worry. 'And things are going so good right now, I don't want to spoil it. I'll go back too the Doctor's after out honeymoon and start treatment… maybe if nothing gets in the way. But, I couldn't keep it from you anymore. So now you know."  
  
Wordlessly he wipes the corner of his mouth on the button of his shirt and walks out of the room, leaving me alone in the flickering light. 


End file.
